


They Call This War, I Call It Love

by midnightflame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle, Keith will stop at nothing, M/M, One Last Time, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: Some things are worth fighting everything for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on this piece are at the end (and contain some S2 spoilers so fair warning). I didn't think I would do anything for this project, but the idea hit me - and then I fell asleep before posting it. It was a quick creation, short and experimental. So, for the 1/29 prompt of "One Last Time" here you go!

This planet is death. 

It is decay – fractured and heartless. 

And there is no other place he would rather be than here upon its rusted grounds, with its knifepoint mountains cutting into the black of its skies, with its canyons grinning wide and ruthless, telling him he will be swallowed whole.

That there is only dark and cold waiting. A fathomless nothing should he fail.

“Where is he?”

All around him, devastation sits. Where soldiers have fallen, their bodies crackle electric like miniature storms dissected down to once terrifying components - here is lightning’s last stand, and over there thunder’s dwindling roar. Utterly defeated, and he thinks they couldn’t have met their end for a better cause.

For what is love if not worth fighting, dying, living for?

And he has fought, an endless march of months, and today, it has left him with blood over his skin, the sweat plastering his hair, with bruises driving deep enough to court bone and remind him that he is still very much alive. 

“Some place you can never reach.”

He takes a slow breath, for patience is clarity and he can see just how close he is to everything he has ever wanted. 

“You haven’t been paying close enough attention then.”

A smile slides over his lips, burning. And he can feel it, welling up within his core, putting the fire in his eyes. 

This planet is death.

It is decay, and it holds within its dark and its cold the very heart of him. 

He glances above, where red and white cuts familiar across charred skies. 

“One last time, Red,” he commands. “Shiro is waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been entertaining this thought of a BoM trained Keith in the wake of S2, and how he uses those experiences to aid in his search for Shiro. And then the idea of Shiro, having found himself in Galra hands, getting rotated around the empire, from ship to planet, each its own prison, as a means to protract the search for him, and Keith finally getting to that last push. But maybe I just really like the idea of Keith, melding the various parts of who he is, and basically becoming this one-man resistance, which just makes him an even more fearsome force when combined with the other Paladins.


End file.
